capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Lucia (Devil May Cry)
This is about the Devil May Cry character. For the Final Fight character, see here. Lucia is a character from the Devil May Cry series of hack-and-slash action games. Her first and so far only appearance was in Devil May Cry 2 where she is one of the two playable protagonists alongside Dante. Lucia is a member of Vie de Marli, a clan of guardians that have the blood of demons. Biography Appearance Lucia is tall and lithe, and has dark skin. She wears her bright red hair in a braid over her left shoulder. The most notable pieces of her wardrobe are her short, white cape and her exposed midriff. Like Dante she has also a Devil Trigger form, resembling a bird. Story ''Devil May Cry 2 Lucia lures Dante to her island so that Matier, her mother, may ask him to help them to defeat Arius, a sorcerer and millionaire who has turned their land into a paradise for demons. Matier asks Dante to help Lucia to find the remaining parts of the Arcanas, the four ancient, sacred relics used to seal Argosax away from this world and the artifacts which Arius is so desires for. Dante accepts, and he and Lucia start their quests separately. Much later, Lucia meets Arius who reveals to her that she is actually a mannequin, like the Secretaries, and was created by him. He says that she was a "defect" and so was about to be disposed of when Matier found her. He also tells her that a mark on her left shoulder - "X" (Chi, pronounced "Kai") - is actually her real name. Then he demands that Lucia gives him the Arcanas that she have already found. After she angrily rejects, he says that "the world is already warped" and that "everything that belongs to the devils will eventually revert to its original form", including Lucia, and leaves her, uncertain about her own future. Despite this, Lucia continues her mission to find all the remaining parts of the Arcanas. When she gathers them all, she gives Arcana to Dante, asking him to bring them to Matier for her. After that, she leaves to finish Arius by herself, but is unsuccessful and gets captured. Later Dante comes to rescue her, and gives out all the Arcanas despite Lucia's protests. After Arius and Dante fight, the sorcerer uses his hostage to pull them both out of the building. However, Dante transforms into a devil and they fly to safety. Lucia then asks him why he saved her to which he replies that "every hero has a weakness". There she also meets with Matier, who confirms that they are not tied by blood, but also says that their ties are bound by history and experience, which are much deeper then blood. Then after Lucia thanked her mother for the truth and love, she goes after Dante. Lucia and Dante manage to enter the Uroboros Corporation's skyscraper building again, just to see that the sun has completely eclipsed and that the ritual cannot be stopped. After something in it goes wrong, it is revealed that Dante had switched the Medaglia coin with his own. Dante attacks the distracted Arius and defeats him. Watching this seemingly end, Lucia attacks Dante and asks him to kill her. She tells him about her doubts and then asks him to kill her again. Before Dante can decide anything, the door to the Demon World opens, even though the ritual was incomplete. Lucia says that she will go because she is "expendable", to which Dante suggests to leave it to fate. After heads fall once again, he takes a motorcycle and enters the Demon World. After Dante leaves, Arius, now completely turned into a vengeful undead monster, rises out of hellfire from the ruins of the building that had been the giant, Nefasturris, but Lucia puts this twisted abomination to rest. Shortly after, she is seen near the closed portal between the four separate Uroboros skyscrapers, waiting for Dante. Matier is also there, and comforts her, saying that should not worry as "everything is just as it was with Sparda". Lucia then gets the coin Dante gave to her and reveals that both sides are heads. Much later, Lucia is shown waiting in Dante’s shop, flipping his coin continuously. She then hears a motorcycle outside the shop and goes out running. Devil May Cry 5 -Before the Nightmare- Ten years after the Vie de Marli adventure, Dante returned to the island after a request by Matier to find the fire demon Balrog, Argosax's right-hand man, who appeared on Vie de Marli and was too powerful for Lucia to handle. On his way to find Balrog, Dante reunites with Lucia and they fight their way to Balrog. Upon finding the fire demon, Dante begins fighting Balrog, while Lucia quietly observes the battle and contemplates how weak she feels compared to Dante since she wants to repay Dante for his actions during their previous adventure. Upon realizing Dante is Sparda's son, Balrog submits to Dante and willingly turns into a Devil Arm. As Dante and Balrog bickers with each other, Lucia muses how lonely she feels about Dante leaving so soon and recognize she has feelings for him. While Dante offers her his help again if more demons appear on the island, Lucia vaguely comments of Dante's obliviousness towards her feelings and bids him farewell. Gameplay Powers and Abilities Lucia is quick, agile, and has proven to be a formidable opponent. She uses two ornately crafted curved daggers. She is possibly as strong as Dante; powerful enough to slay the Argosax-possessed Arius as well as any other foe in her path. She can also take on her true form via Devil Trigger, transforming herself into an angelic, dove-like creature. In this form, Lucia is able to fly, swim with swifter ease, use her feathers as projectiles, infuse her blades with the elements, move with accelerated speed, and slow down time. She has the ability to breathe underwater. Her first weapons of choice are ornately crafted curved blades called Cutlaseer for attacks of the up-close and personal nature. She moves as gracefully as a cat and uses throwing daggers for long-range attacks. When cornered, Lucia will execute her stunning wall jump. Unlike Dante, who utilizes firearms, Lucia uses a variety of thrown weapons for ranged attacks. The overall effect is the same, however. Other appearance *Lucia is a character card in ''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. Trivia *Lucia's name comes from the martyred saint Saint Lucy, who was called Lucia in the Divine Comedy, where she appeared to help the poet Dante Alighieri. *Completing the game with Lucia on Normal Mode unlocks Lucia in jeans, while the player must complete Hard Mode with Lucia to unlock her second alternate costume. Completing "Lucia Must Die" unlocks Lucia dressed as one of Arius' secretaries. *The character is voiced by Francoise Gralewski. Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Monsters